Swirly Lane. (Book 1)
CHAPTER ONE BRIDGET I grab my clothes and stuff them into boxes. After that, I stare at my wall, and look at all the posters and pictures I have. I grab all the posters and fold them, so they can fit into my purse. I grab the pictures also and stuff it in there. Then the last picture I take out is with me and Austin. "I miss you, but we can't be together forever." I put this picture in my pocket instead. I hold some boxes and walk to the UHAUL truck. I stack some that say, "Bridget's Stuff." I help my mom and dad stack some things, then I'm done. I clap my dusty hands and wipe them on my jeans. "Bye Susan! Bye Paul!" As I say to my neighbors, while going into the car. I shut my door, and open the window, "Bye Kansas." I am totally going to miss this place, I was born to be here. Were moving to Elgin. In Illinois. I will love that place if they have a forest. I guarantee it. Forests help me. Write songs, stories, poems. Nature just calms me down. As I put my pillow on the car seat, plug my ear phones in my ears, and lie down, I hope to see the words, "Welcome to Elgin!" as I wake up. I wipe my eyes, and sit up. My mom turns around and says, "Welcome to your new home Bree." "Ugh. I want Kansas." I say. "Bree, just at least be nice to my welcoming." "Sorry, I just woke up." I sit up and look at the window. People smoking, and the smell of gas wondering in the air. Maybe I could like this place. I always wanted to be in a big city. I go back to my pillow, waiting to see the sign, "Welcome to Elgin." I plug my earphones in, and take out the IPod out of my pocket. While I'm doing that a piece of paper falls out. I turn it around and see that its me and Austin's first dance together. I stare at it, and rip it in half. I put it back in my pocket, and try to not keep him in my mind. Why can't I get over him. I'll meet someone better in Elgin. I promise. I think to myself. In my dreams. My dream guy is, who dresses nicely, sweet, kind, funny, blonde hair, blue eyes, shy, sensitive, and the one who will be there in my darkest hour. But there's no guy like that. All guys wear sweat pants, and jerseys. I want a guy who wears flannels, and jeans. A guy who looks like that, I will fall in love with them. But I fall for guys to easily. I rest my head. While I turn around, I think to myself, that boy doesn't belong in my heart anymore. CHAPTER TWO RANDY "DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE ME! DON'T CHA-" "OH MY GOD-" Aaron shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" I screamed back. Half of me was furious. The other was utterly embarrassed that my best friend has interrupted my singing session. Woah there, I thought, big words. "The new kid is here," said Aaron, "and I think he's our age!" I groaned. "Why is this important?" " Because, you don't even remember the last fun thing we did." True. Here, as in Swirly Lane, everything was boring. It was only me and Aaron, besides this shy kid that lives across the street. I think Aaron has a sister, too. I can't seem to remember... "Lets meet this kid." I said, running down the stairs. Aaron followed. "RANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDY!" My mom called. "WHAT?" I groaned. "TIME FOR YOUR VITAMINSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Vitamins, I thought, Really? "NO." I yelled. "YEEEEESSSSSS! IT GIVES YOU ENERGY. ENERGY, LEADS TO MOVEMENT, AND MOVEMENT, LEADS TO MEETING THE NEW GIRL!" I totally forgot about the vitamins. It was a girl. A girl. A GIRL! I would've jumped up and screamed, right there. No time for that, though. The hot, sexy, beautiful Randy Dom was gonna have a lady friend. Aaron stood there awkwardly. "Oh, god Randy. Lets just meet her, okay?" He dragged me toward the door. I was totally dazed about the possible ways to ask her out. Time for the Randy Thunder. (x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x) It went different. The minute Aaron saw her, he dragged me to the Cross. The great crossroad track thats been derailed from trains. I feel so alive here. My thoughts drifted from her to the graceful flips I can do and watch the forest around whistle as the gentle breeze swept through. "Okay," Aaron interrupted, again, "I brought you here because your more calm around these tracks. Lets go over rules." "Okay." I said, still looking at a giant willow tree. "Be nice. Be respectful. And all that good stuff. Dude, I'm not going to torture you and ask her out." "Promise?" I asked softly. It's been forever since I got a girlfriend. I only had one. One! She was nice. I forgot her name. Wow, I'm terrible. Anyway, we broke up because she moved to California. Haven't thought of her since. WAIT. Her name was Bella. "Promise." Aaron finally responded. " 'BRO PLEASE' promise?" I said. He grinned. Time for our handshake. First, we shook our hands normally. Then we posed like Jennifer Lopez. Next, we threw our hands in the air and screamed, BRO PLEASE. Finally, I kicked him in the shins. "OW." He kicked me back. "OW." I grinned. It never gets old. Then I noticed Aaron froze. Like, totally. He didn't even blink. "G-G-Get off!" He screamed. Aaron ran towards the forest. I followed. "Dude, what's wrong?" I asked, panting. "SHE'S ON MY TREE!" He yelled. Oh, no. Not Aaron's favorite tree. He won't even let ME on it. He's the only one who can climb it, anyway. We heard a loud thud. "OW!" There she was. "I'm sorry." she muttered. "I-It's okay," said Aaron. "Its just my tree..." "I'm Bridget. Bridget Wender. " She said, getting up and sticking out her hand. "I'm-" I pushed him out of the way. "Randy. I'm Randy. Randy Dom." I said in my best aren't-I-sexy voice. "Uh-" Bridget started. Aaron got back up and pushed me aside. "Dude, shut the fudge up!" "But I called dibs!" I whine. Bridget looked confused. "JUST GO TO MCDOUNALD'S, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THE LADY." I say. "Whatever. Be careful." He left. "Uh...hi Randy." "Hey, Bridget! Are you bored?" I asked, pointing at her. "Uh-" "WELL, I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU! FOLLOW ME AND I WILL TAKE YOU TO THE BEST PLACE IN THE WORLD!" I yell. "Kansas?" Bridget asks, hopefully. "No. Follow me." We walk to the Cross. "Railroad?" "Not just a railroad," I say, "it's a landmark." I start to balance at the end bars and walk along. A few steps later, I say, "You comin'?" I could tell she was surprised about how calm I was. But this was the Cross. You must respect this wonder. "Sure." Bridget says, following my act. She had it for a while. About ten minutes in, she started to wobble. And wiggle. Finally, she slipped. Luckily I'm known for my quick hand. I reach across and grab her hand at the last second. "Thanks." Bridget muttered. We stared at each other. Then I realized that I was still holding hands with her. "Uh, I got to go." She said, walking back into the forest. There, she left me. I was stuck standing on the tracks, thinking about what could've been. I was determined now. I liked this Bridget. Bridget Wender. CHAPTER 3 REBECCA "Boredness. B0rD3ss. Bordness. BOREDNESSSS. B-O-R-E-D-N-E-S-S. boredness." I start to write on TextEdit. Everyday I write and save it. It's like my journal. I start to type again. "REBECCA! I'M GOING OUT!" Aaron interrupts. "With who?" I ask. "Randy. We're going to meet that new girl that moved in." "Oh. Well. Bye!" I hear the front door shut. I think. Randy. That boy I like. That doesn't even notice me. The one who comes over to my house a billion times and doesn't even notice me. Yet I stll like him. Sigh. '' I shake my head. Then look around my room. I look down at my p.j's. For a minute I just sit there. Wondering what Im going to do next. Finally. I make up my mind. I walk over to the bathroom and take a shower. Once im done, I get dressed. "Well. Since no one is in the house. I can do whatever I want." I say to myself. I turn around to face my computer. I grab my iPod and USB. Once I plugged it in, music was blasting. ''Well. Since I have nothing better to do... I'll paint my nails. Yup. That seems normal. '' I dump out all my nail polish and get to work. I paint my nails black and let them dry. Once they are done and I can actually touch things with out them getting destroyed, I notice my hair is dry. It doesn't look that bad. I grab my keys and phone. Running downstairs, my dog greets me. "Hey boy!" I say rubbing his stomach. "I'm gonna go out kay?" He licks my face and I open the door. "Bye!" I grab my skateboard and go over to the cross, I don't expect Randy or Aaron to be there since they're with the new girl. Once I get there, I pick up my skateboard and walk to the train tracks. I love this place. It always clears my mind. I feel like nothing can make me sad here. But. I was wrong. I see Randy flirting with some girl. Probably the new girl. Oh well. Time to move on? Yes. But I can't. "Quack. Quack. Quack." My phone rings. ''"Hey! Meet me at the mall food court. Okay?" '' ''"Sure." Finally. One of my friends didn't have any plans. I take one last look at Randy and the new girl. Am I over him? No. Am I trying to? Yes. Grabbing my skateboard, my phone quacks again. "Oh. Never mind. I can't anymore. Sorry Becca." Figuring out I need to do something before I explode of boredness, I take off on my skateboard. I go around the neighborhood and find my way to the park. I walk over to the swings and play Temple Run till I beat my high score.